


Mind in The Gutter

by MindTrove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrove/pseuds/MindTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to keep all E-rated material in one place.</p>
<p>Ranging from random ideas to prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IIyana & Solas

> There's been so much sin lately I felt like writing some smut
> 
> And Smuttine has been awesome lately so I thought I would let IIyana take the stage :P
> 
> The events of Tresspasser don't actually happen with IIyana so this is more of a AU if it did happen.
> 
> IIyana is not my lavellan but she belongs to Smuttine! You can find her **[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine)** and on **[Tumblr](http://smuttine.tumblr.com/)** :
> 
> * * *
> 
> Serene and silent. A sanctuary. Vivid and vibrant trees, the wind guiding them into a quiet melody that calm her mind. Beautiful a scene as could be when accompanied by the sweet scented flowers that sprouted from the earth.
> 
> Such refuge was necessary for IIyana to cultivate when her mind retired to the fade every night. The demands of the world and her yearning for a lover long gone weighing heavy on her heart.
> 
> Var lath vir suledin she had sworn to him. But the more years that passed, the more she felt it to be a one-sided vow. A promise abandoned and forgotten.  
>  Such doubts always chased away at the sight of a great white wolf. Always a trick of the eye she believes until she gazes with hopeful eyes and the wolf remains. Cautious and reluctant, but it remained all the same.
> 
> He remained. Hope returning, feeling like warm embers that brought comfort after returning from a storm.
> 
> “Solas.”
> 
> A declaration, never a question. Certainty in the truth of the wolf’ real identity absolute.
> 
> Where once he would flee from the mere mention of his name, this night he stayed. And it made IIyana bold.
> 
> “I find the fade to bring less joy than it once did.”  
>  “The fade is vast and eternal Vhenan. Surely ebullience may still be found.”
> 
> A hand obscured to him clenched tightly into a fist. How long it had been since she heard his voice, heard him call her his heart. Patience her mind chided at her. Be patient, lest you scare him off and be left solitary on this night when you want nothing of the sort.
> 
> “Ane arasha fenor,” IIyana looked on towards the dawn. “The fade has never…quite felt the same anymore, not for a long time.”
> 
> The form of the wolf was abandoned when she dared again to chance a glance. There was no beast, there was no blinding armour that glimmered like the sun. There was an apostate, an unassuming man in cheap wool. Just Solas, her Solas.
> 
> IIyana, with eyes hiding a hint of mischief, patted the empty space beside her. A smile, small and hesitant but inviting, curving the edges of her lips.
> 
> “I doubt you can see the view from all the way over there. It is quite lovely. Join me?”
> 
> She turned her gaze from him once again, if only to encourage and not drive him off.
> 
> “Come.”
> 
> Her body whips around at the call, his own turned from her as he delves through the dense woodland outskirts of her dreams. When a walk that feels like eternity ends he has led her to a cave. A deceiving place when inside trees, water and wildlife thrive inside its dwellings. The moonlight bleeds in from jagged cracks from above, illuminating the pond to gleam where Solas now stood.
> 
> Whatever brought him courage, whatever made him remain was unimportant to IIyana now. All that mattered was Solas was here, beckoning her to join him where he sat by the pond. Eyes loving but hesitant.
> 
> “It has been so long Solas.”  
>  “I know.”
> 
> His hand upon her cheek was a comfort she had not realised she missed so much. Face pressed against him palm, a heavy contented sigh flowing from her.
> 
> He was truly an elvhen of old she thought, in that moment. If not for his burden his face would truly have showed no aging from the day she had met him. And so handsome he still was, and so close to her now. Real and tangible. His gaze filling her with need.
> 
> “Nuvenan Solas, hima sa i’na.” IIyana whispered the words like a prayer against his palm like a prayer. An inkling of insecurity waiting for his rejection.  
>  But her answer was only silence, the feel of hands encasing her hips and pulling her closer. So close till she astride his lap and his lips were but inches from her own.  
>  Waiting. Always waiting, always baiting, never taking.
> 
> IIyana’s arms were thrown around his neck, stealing his lips for her own and drinking in his muffled surprise. Swallowed the groans and breathed him in. Her smile growing in between flushed kisses as he returned them, hands roaming and wandering anywhere they could reach of her.
> 
> “Vera em ma’lath. Vera em I hima sa i’em.”
> 
> Cheeks flushed, lips bruised from the onslaught of their joining and eyes dilated, heavy as they stare intently at each other. A fire building inside of them with only one means of release.
> 
> “Yes.” IIyana mouthed as her skin shivered, being exposed to the air. Elation triggered by his fingers sprawls across her shoulders, pulling away offending fabrics. An obstacle in the way of what he wanted. What they both wanted.
> 
> An arm around the waist and the other slipping in and clinging to short blue hair, his mouth trailing and tasting from her shoulder up towards her neck. Stretched and laid bare for him life a gift, and who was he to refuse such a generous offering?
> 
> Thighs clenched tightly around his waist. His name drawn out in breathy sighs, toes curled when teeth nipped at sensitive flesh.
> 
> Solas became bolder. Mouth inching lower, legs pushing IIyana higher till her chest stood before him, flushed and exposed. Open mouth kisses, lathered between her twin peaks as she cooed, another gasp escaping her when he took her into his mouth and sucked. Sparks shooting through her body, a hand clinging to the back of his skull, urging for more.
> 
> He released her breast with a wet pop, only to begin assaulting the other. Making IIyana moan and cry out to him, hips rocking slightly as heat began to pool where she wanted him most.
> 
> “More, please…”  
>  “IIyana…”
> 
> The deep and husky drawl he uttered her name with provoked her pleasure to heighten, pulling him back for another greedy kiss and dragging him back down with her. Settling him between her legs as she laid on the grass below him, her chest rising and falling quicker as her breaths came out short and often.
> 
> The sight of her, his heart, his love. Laid beneath him, clothes thrown aside, open and beckoning him. His heart swelled, his loins throbbing and the troubles of the world insignificant.
> 
> There was only IIyana, and himself. He would not deny her any longer, no longer deny himself.
> 
> IIyana bit at her lip at the sight of him, hard and dripping when he removed the last of his clothes. Her thighs spreading wider to accommodate him as he positioned himself against her, aching and wet for him. A strangled gasp followed by muscles tensing as his cock stretched her open in one slow steady push.
> 
> Both moaned long and low as he filled her inch by inch until he was sheathed fully inside her, his hands rubbing up and down the sides of her waist as she adjusted to him.
> 
> “Ma Vhenan, IIyana…”  
>  “Oh gods Solas, this is perfect. Please…”
> 
> He needed no more encouragement as he rocked his hips into a rhythm, IIyana’s gasps and moans spurring him on, driving him deeper and faster. Uncaring of lewd sounds as his hips snapped against her, uncaring that once this was over the reality of their situation would have them part once again.
> 
> She was here, with him. Moaning and calling out to him, his name a litany on her parted lips. This is all that mattered in this moment.
> 
> Pressure began to build inside them both, Solas’ chest flush against her own, his teeth to her neck as he grinded against her, his movements more erratic and desperate as he inched closer to his peak. Archaic elvhen flooding from his lips, too old and fast for IIyana to understand. Not that it mattered.
> 
> She clung tightly to him, legs wrapping around his waist as he rutted harder against her, positioning herself to take him deeper. Body shuddering as her pleasure bathed over her, her walls tightening around him. Legs shaking as her nails dug deep into his back, moaning his name one last time before Solas came to his own end, groaning against her ear as he spent himself inside her, her name a shaky whisper on his lips.
> 
> When he tried to move IIyana would not let him, afraid perhaps that the moment she let go he would be taken from her. She pulled him closer, lazy sweet-peppered kisses shared between them as they came down from their high. Her fingers trailing over cheek bones and the dip in his chin, memorising every detail for recollection.
> 
> Because she knew he would go, that the moment she let him there was no telling when she would see him again. The thought of it making her heart weep.
> 
> “I’m afraid to ask what this means Solas, but I find myself asking all the same.”
> 
> “I…I do not know what this means,” They sat side by side, IIyana’s leg draped over his own as they enjoyed the privacy and solace within the fade. Hands loosely trailing over one another. “I love you, I always have. That hasn’t and will not change.”
> 
> IIyana’s smile was defeated, hopeful but melancholic.
> 
> “Will you at least stay right now? For as long as you are able? Please.”
> 
> Solas trailed a hand through her hair, his kiss deep. She felt perhaps, that she was not the only one who wished to linger.
> 
> When he pulled away he smiled.
> 
> And so did she.
> 
> * * *
>
>> **Elvhen:**
>> 
>> **Ane arasha fenor:** You are my happiness beloved  
>  **Nuvenan Solas, hima sa i’na:** I want Solas, to become one with you  
>  **Vera em ma’lath. Vera em I hima sa i’em:** Take me my love, take me and become one with me


	2. Make it Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmmG Prompt: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Give me Solas and Moro having and awkward tumble in the hay (but you know, not really in the hay) with Solas being freaking exasperated because she's insisting on making this a quickie and goddamn the man just wants some sweet long lovemaking. Teehee.

“Is that all? Just your smalls?”

“I was going to just move them to the side, but I was feeling generous. I know it gets you going when you can see what you’re doing.”

“That…that is beside the point! And not the cause for my remark.”

The abandoned libraries beneath Skyhold was their little secret. No one could find them there. No interruptions, nothing to deter them from enjoying the beginnings of their blossoming romance. Hence why it made the perfect hideaway when they wanted to ‘have fun’ so to speak, in the peace and safety that it offered.

Honestly it should have proven the perfect opportunity for Solas and Moro to truly explore each other in ways they never had before. Which in Solas’ mind meant:

Taking their fucking time.

Sure, everything they had done so far proved Moro to be more on the…aggressive side. Not that he could complain really, not with how good that aggressive enthusiasm felt around his-

“Dick.”

“What have I done now?” Solas growled, his face already set into disappointment as she turned her back to him. Face pressed against the large bookshelf, a hand rubbing across her cunt. Already wet and eager for him.

Oh why did she have to spread it like that? Any softness that had lingered on his cock all but gone now. Hard as stone by the time she started sinking two of her own digits into herself.

“It’s more what you’re not doing Solas…come on…” Moro whined.

Solas did enjoy this one aspect of his newly found paramour, others would be dead before they could hear her all whiny and needy. But then again, none of them would ever see her bent over with her naked arse out either. But that didn’t stop Solas from giving her cheeks appreciative squeezes as he rubbed his tip up and down her slit.

“Today Solas!”  
“What is it with you and quick trysts?!”  
“What is it with you and-” Moro’s words were cut off when he twisted her hair around his arm and tugged. Hard.

Even Solas had not expected her reaction. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard such a wanton groan in all his life.

He’d have to remember hair pulling. Hair pulling was a big one on the list.

“Oh, you’re a son of a bitch. Do that again.” She moaned, her ass rubbing against his length before taking it in hand and sinking down on it. Her chuckle low and brazen when Solas hissed in her ear, gasping again when he pulled at her locks with another harsh jerk.

“Always have to have your way don’t you?” Solas groaned against her ear as he went straight into fucking her at harsh pace. “A spoiled brat.”

“Oh fuck yeah you better spoil me.” Her laughter came out in a deep moan, shameless. “Maybe if you make this really quick, we can do something you like?” She inquired between panting breaths, hands bracing against the book shelf again when Solas pushed her forward. Hands taking a bruising grip on her hips and pumping harder, deeper inside her.

“Be careful what you offer Vhenan,” Solas warned, hand spreading further. A frustrated groan leaving him as he saw himself slide in and out of her, coated in her arousal. Moro was certainly right that he liked to see what he was doing. His finger travelled north to her tight ring of muscle. “I may have different tastes to you.”

Moro’s head turned to look where his fingers travelled, biting at her lip as another fit of giggles escaped past her teeth. Her hips pushing back to take him all in.

“Oh you’re filthy…good,” She huskily replied. “We’ll need a lot of privacy if you want to do that.”

“Oh?”

“That stuff makes me a screamer.”

Oh, Solas would like that. He would love that, and Moro could see it in his eyes. Her own glinting with an idea to get this session over and done with.

“If you’re good and get this over with,” Moro paused for effect, but also to take a breath. “We can do whatever you want, however you want…next time.”

“Whatever I want hmm?”

“Oh…fuck…yes love, whatever you want.”

“For as long as I want?”

“Yes! By the gods Solas please! Whatever you want! For as long as you want, just fuck me…please.”

“I’ll hold you to that Vhenan.” Solas whispered before driving into her in full force, fingers at her swollen numb to bring her to her peak.

“I most definitely will.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Tent Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmmG requested Tent Sex
> 
> So here ya go

It was sweltering inside the tents; it always was in the Western Approach. She had always felt right in the heat but still. She had not hoped to find any reason to come back to the barren wasteland when the matter of the Wardens was done.

Solas even more so, he’d become to accustomed to the chilly mountains of Skyhold. Sequestered there, month after month as his assistance was needed there more out in the field. The Inquisitor had insisted on that, even if the others teased that she was simply spoiling her apostate sweetheart. Keeping him safe and tucked away from the dangers instead of out on the field.

But one like Solas; having spent so much of his time travelling, would not sit idle for long. He had insisted on coming with her to the Approach. It had been a gruelling first few days and the nights were no better as the heat creeped into the night.

Not that either of them minded, sleep was the last thing on their minds.

Moro was pulling off the last of her clothing with a grunt, the sweat soaked fabric a struggle to remove. Solas was already stark naked when she had entered the tent a few moments ago, relaxed as if he had no worry than anyone other than his love would enter their tent. Which pleased Moro just fine as she straddled his waist, cunt running along his length to spur it to life as it rested. Soft against his belly, although she had plans to change that.

“Oh,” Moro’s eyes sparked, remembering the wrap keeping her hair at bay. Hands stretching up to carefully undo the intricate fabric. A pleased hum leaving Solas’s lips as he bucked his hips up, rocking against her swelling nub and enjoying the hitches of breath as she tried to concentrate. Her own hips working against her as she ground back against him, a challenge in her gaze. The entire sight pulling crude thoughts from her head. “So impatient tonight aren’t we?”

“Never impatient.” Solas groaned from both the heat of the tent and the heat building inside him. Whatever else he wished to say dying on his lips as his hands travelled across her ribs, a breast in each hand and giving them a generous squeeze before being smacked away. Solas didn’t appreciate that, and the moment Moro had her hair freed he was pulling her against him. Mouth and teeth latching onto a breast as he teased the other with clever fingers.

“Oh…” Moro cooed at the sharp treatment, hair sprawled around them and hips grinding harder on his cock. “You’re terrible.” She chuckled as she pushed her hair aside, watched him pepper and slather her chest in tongue-heavy kisses. Sucking at the flesh, the pink embellishments would undoubtedly leave their bruised marks for weeks to come.

“I am feeling particular tonight.”

“Particularly troublesome?” Moro groused, her eyes crinkling in humour to counteract the moodiness of her tone. Gasping again when her attempt to rise and separate herself from him was thwarted by Solas pulling her back once again. His previous ministrations now targeted towards her neck and along the path of her ear.

“Solas!”   
“Hush Vhenan.”  
“I will not, let me tie up my hair. It’s too hot to leave it out like this!”

Her demands were ignored as Solas rolled them over, switching their positions. A small chuckle escaping him when Moro yelped in surprise. His hand lowering to squeeze her rump, a large grin spread on his face as he rested his forehead against her own. The smile widening at the half-hearted glare thrown his way.

“I like it better like this,”” He whispered, brushing strands that clung to her perspiring brow. A knowing glint in his eye to know the flush on her cheeks was from more than just the heat. “Beautiful.” He added, knowing it would harden her blush. Which is did, remarkably so as she kissed her teeth. An insult ready on her tongue.

His mouth crashed against her own before she could come out with it. His tongue pressing, tasting her moans as his continued to rock his length against her. Now aching and wet, the roughness of his libido tonight clearly doing wonders for his love as she widened her legs more. Whimpering frustration puffing out of her when she tried to grab at him and sink him in deep. She threw her head back in irritation when he grabbed both her wrists and planted them firmly by each side of her. Tutting, his eyes and breathing growing heavier at the sight of her.

Solas was starting to see why control appealed so much to her.

Her own eyes were half-lidded, teeth clenching and releasing as her breaths passed through. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, hair spread around like the perfect frame for the desperation of her expression. His own cock aching as he continued to tease her entrance. No matter how much he wanted to throw himself inside the heat of her, the opportunity for the upper hand in these circumstances was so rare for Solas. He wanted to savour it, badly.

“I wish you could see what I see my love.”  
“It must be quite the view, since you still aren’t fucking me yet.”  
“Don’t speak so crudely of what we have ma’fenorain. You know how it wounds me.”

A small twinge of guilt did cross Moro’s features, her head pushing up. The most she could do with his hands pinning her down. The gesture clear to Solas as he leaned down to meet her lips, the kiss gentle and sweet. Both of them sighing into each other, hearts melting at the affection.

“Ir’abelas ma’lath,” Moro whispered the words against his lips like a prayer, her mouth brushing softly against his own. “Forgive me?” She jested, knowing full well what his answer would be.

Though the answer came as lips pressed firm against her jaw as he finally shoved the whole length of himself inside her. His hips shoving her own down into the bedroll beneath them. ‘At last’ he was sure her moan translated to. A shuddering, mutual but muted noise of pleasure as they remembered themselves. That they were not alone, that Sera and Cassandra slept not too far away. And the last thing Solas wanted was for the Red Jenny to hear them. He would never hear the end of it, especially with Moro endeared by the child.

When he pulled himself back out till only the tip remained, he hushed his blushing and panting love as she whined for him to take her as he properly should. Thrusting back in with harder force, repeating the motion with a roll of his hips. Moro’s hands clenched into fists as he still pinned her down, his own pulling her wrists up higher to hold them both with one hand. His now freed one pulling her leg high for a deeper fill. A deeper feeling.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days.” She moaned as her climax pulsed and pulled through her, more quiet and mellow than some of her others but just as intense. Her fingers uncurling as she enjoyed it, the waves of those pleasures intensifying with Solas still thrusting inside her.

“So dramatic.” He muttered between thrusts. His hips twisting more sharply, slower and deeper he went as he could feel himself nearing.

Moro chuckled low in her throat before her eyes widened with a reminder, thighs squeezing Solas’ hips to draw his attention.

“Vhenan, not tonight.” She spoke in hushed tones, trying to pull him free from her when her point was not understood straight away. Grateful when he released her hands.  
But Solas was still hard and aching, and Moro wasted no time as she crawled to him, taking the entirety of him into her mouth. His deep guttural groan and hands sinking into her   
hair spurring her despite her exhaustion. Cheeks hallowed and head bobbing up and down relentlessly to bring the man to his own end.

Solas dared a glance down at the woman working wicked wonders on his cock, a elvhen curse leaving his lips when he was moments away. Because Moro could sense it too, placing the head of him on the flat of her tongue, mouth opened wide as her hand worked the base of him. Amusement plane and wicked in her eyes. Moaning quietly enough that she could not be chided to.

“You shameful, shameful woman…oh…Moro, Vhenan…I’m…”

It was a horribly delightful sight to see himself spend in her eager, waiting mouth. This woman was a terrible influence on him. Her hand squeezing every last drop he had to offer.  
Moro hummed her approval as she swallowed, taking him back into her mouth longer before resting her cheek against his hip bone. Her hand sliding up his thigh and giving his rump a harsh slap, jolting him awake from his post-orgasm drowsiness.

Yes. A terrible, wonderful influence.

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Rambelas: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a modernAU take on Abelas and Ramia's first time together.  
> It doesn't go all that great.

“Are you sure you are ready Ramia?”

“Yeah, super ready…I want to do this Abelas, we’ve waiting long enough.”

They were both in his room, her own apartment too crowded and busy for what they wanted to accomplish tonight. The only other resident in Abelas’ dorm was two doors down with his music booming loudly, the heavy base all they could make out from their end. It reassured them that there would be some semblance of privacy tonight.

His room was messy, messier than it usually was. Which meant he was just as nervous about tonight as Ramia was. Much had happened between them in this room. A friendship blossomed, laughter was shared and tears shed in equal measure. Memories that would never be forgotten.

Adding sex into the mix would either make or break the little sanctuary they had made of the place.

It had been a strange yet wonderful experience after realising they harboured feelings for one another. But it had not changed much, Ramia was always the affectionate sort. Kisses had simply moved to lips instead of cheeks, and cuddles now included wondering hands. It seemed to be the only changes to their already close relationship.

The only thing that could have changed was them going all the way, and the idea almost frightened them. Ramia had never slept with anyone and Abelas didn’t dare try recount when he had last jumped into bed for anything other than sleep. The whole thing felt daunting but exciting all at once.

Ramia was sat awkwardly clutching at her shirt, trying to cover up her now bare legs from view. Abelas’ hands instinctually pushed forward, hesitantly pressing palms flat against them, travelling the expanse of them. His mouth becoming dry at the softness and fullness of them.

He remembered how often he was tease her, calling her legs ‘stubby’ and other short jokes. But now he wanted to do was get his head between them and…

“Abelas…”

Ramia’s cheeks were deep in colour, hands leaning behind her as she allowed him to explore. His hands were worse than a doctors, left goose-bumps on her flesh as he moved to her waist. She licked her lips, a squeaked word coming out before clearing her throat to start again. Eyes peering off to the side instead of looking at him.

“You know I’ve never…done anything…”

“I know.”

“And you? How long?”

“…Long enough to feel like I have no idea what I am doing.”

She giggled at that, the tension lifting slightly as he returned her laughter with a smile of his own. Taking the moment to press his lips against the corner of her mouth, pausing slightly, they were always so worried before kissing each other. So afraid of ruining what they had.

Ramia closes her eyes, turns to bring his mouth slant against her own. Exploring and searching, fingers entwining together in their laps. Abelas lets out a low groan from his throat and both their eyes open wide, his ears turning pink at realising the sound he just emitted as they quickly released each other. 

More of her laughter quietly filled the silence.

He kissed her again, albeit more consciously of his own tendencies. It had been a long time for him, a few years give or take. Studies having consumed all of his time, he now started to understand why his few friends gave him such a hard time about his reclusive behaviour. He looks at Ramia, who waits for his next move, he sees the nervousness and eagerness in her eyes and feels annoyed with himself. He doesn’t want to disappoint her.

“Well,” Ramia breaks in. “This dorm won’t be quiet forever.”

Abelas nods, take that cue to slowly reach out, pulling her shirt over her head. His eyes coming into contact with the ‘not so innocent’ underwear she had hidden underneath. Unable to hear the small noise of protest from Ramia.

He continues to pull her shirt till there is resistance, coupled with her yelling.

“ABELAS! STOP!”

He only realised to late that her hair is caught in her shirt and he has been harshly tugging, trying to remove it. His hands withdraw immediately, mentally chastising himself as he watches Ramia fumble and remove the offending fabric before throwing it full-heartedly across the room. Hands rubbing her scalp.

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Let’s just…”

She crawls up closer to him, hands cupping his face. Both of them staring into each other before breaking off into nervous laughter again.

“Still don’t want to stop?” Abelas asks, hands wandering till thumbs were hooking around the waistband of her underwear. When an answer never came he released them with a harsh smack to grab her attention, startling Ramia as she jumps at the sharp collision of fabric and skin. Before a chance to fight back could happen he was pulling her atop him, till she sat along his stomach. His head resting atop his pillow, enjoying the view.

Ramia all of a sudden feels much shyer, more self-conscious. Trying to hide her small chest and small lump of her belly from his view. Abelas’ mouth set into a deep frown, gently brushing her hands aside.

“You do not have to hide anything from me Rami.”

“I know…” Ramia mutters the words, still unsure of herself. The way his eyes wondered her helped slightly, that appreciative hunger lingering in his gaze. She did not think she could spur such a look from him, it made a heat grow. Made her bold.

Ramia moves lower till she’s by his knees, looking to him for permission before pulling down loose pants. If she was blushing before, she was beet red now. Hands flashing up to cover her face.

“You just had to be a boxer briefs person didn’t you?!”

“What?”

“It’s right there! The outline, I can see it proper!”

An eye peaked out from her covered face, from his briefs to his unimpressed face. His fingers tapping against the bed, waiting for her to finish having her moment. She lightly slapped her face to get a hold of herself, ignoring Abelas’ snort and reaching out. Worried at first, looking up to Abelas for support before he took her hand in his and directed it. Her heartbeat thrumming faster as he aided her, rubbing the hardening length beneath the fabric together.

Her butterflies come out in a bubble of laughter, quiet and breathy as she keeps touching. Even when his hand leaves her own stays, her curiosity awakening, biting her lip when he pushes against her palm unintentionally.

When she grows bored of that her hands are coming up to pull the briefs off, but his hands are wrapping around her wrists, a serious look that dispels the moment for them both.

“Don’t feel like you have to keep going regardless. If you want stop, stop. I do not care when, but if you do…it is fine. I do not want you to feel like you can’t if you become uncomfortable.” He says the words with as much control and firmness as he can, given their predicament. Ramia nods, crawling up to him quickly to kiss him again. He melts into it, pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her. He remembers the times she would talk of ending previous relationships with men and women who were too fast, uncaring of her reluctance and inexperience. 

He will not be like the others before him.

She kissing a line to his ear when she speaks to him, voice shaky from want and anticipation. Feeling his chest rise and fall against her own.

“You too ok? You can tell me to stop as well.”

Abelas nods, belly twitching when she’s back where she was. A hand wrapping around the base of him and gasping in surprise at the feel of it.

“Oh wow…” Ramia fans the words against the head, leaning close to take him in. Abelas’ eyes widen when he sees her about to take him into her mouth, trying to halt her movements.

“You don’t have to do that!” Abelas proclaims, surprised at her eagerness to jump straight to oral. “Do you not want to…slow down…?”

The words die in his throat at her pout, eyes hard and determined as her lips brush ever so closely against his length. A hand still holding it as she lies on her stomach, making herself comfortable between his legs.

“You had a shower before I got here right?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s fine, I want to.”

Ramia turns her attention back to his cock, making a few experimental tugs, Abelas hand going to help her be more gentle. Showing her how he liked it. When feels her lips wrap around him his back hits the bed, eyes closed and exhaling long and slow. He had gone too long without.

She’s clumsy, and too erratic in her movements. Every time she does something he likes she changes to something else. One sensation after the other, ending before he can lose himself in it, but he says nothing. He lets her explore, lets her learn without the threat of embarrassment. It still feels incredibly wonderful, especially when she starts to finally find a rhythm. Braves to take as much of him as she can, when he looks up he sees the way she squirms and blushes. The knowledge that she’s getting off to this filling his head with terrible thoughts. Why he waited so long to tell her how he felt boggled him.

He has an arm slung across his eyes, her name on his tongue every time she sinks down on him. Warm liquid heat around his cock, it was too much. His body having become more sensitive with neglect for so long, he tried to keep still but his hips jut upwards, bucking up to feel more.

Which was a big mistake.

The sudden shove of his length up her throat jolts Ramia, distracting her from her rhythm. Jaws clamping down. And the only thing Abelas can feel next is pain… _so much pain_.

Ramia is sitting up sharply, hacking and coughing and Abelas is curling on his side. Hands clutching protectively to his groin and suddenly his vocabulary is so much more varied and crass. When Ramia recovers her face is a vision of horror, as she realises what has happened. What she’s done.

“Oh my god Abelas I’m so sorry!”

Tears prickle at the edges of her eyes when she’s met with only more pained groans from Abelas as he continues to be curled on his side. She doesn’t here his word of forgiveness, she buries her face in her hands and stray tears escape.

“I’ve ruined everything…”

“Everything is where it should be, even if it’s in excruciating pain…nothing is ruined Rami.”

But Ramia’s not paying attention.

“This is horrible, I bit it, I bit you! Who does that?! Now I’ll leave and become estranged, barely texting each until we stop talking altogether!”

“Ramia…”

“Break-up songs will become relevant!”

“Ra-…aren’t they relevant for you anyway...?”

“Yeah but this time it’ll actually still hurt when the songs finished…” She sobs.

Abelas looks at her, her eyes are puffy as she turns about the bed, looking for her clothes. He tries to ignore the pain and grabs Ramia’s hand, pulling her down to lay down next to him. Making sure to avoid causing contact with his now delicate member. Which wasn’t too hard, considering the height difference.

She stops protesting and twists her head back to look at him, another wave of water works threatening until he wiping away at her cheeks. Leaning down to press a hard kiss to her cheek, a small whining protest escaping her as her face squashes together.

“And here I thought I was the one with all the anxieties for tonight.”

“Abelas…I’m sorry…”

“The fault is not entirely yours, we will take it slower next time.”

She tries to protest but she only puffs out a breath with defeat, looking away from him,

“Ok…”

“There **will** be a next time Ramia. You have ruined nothing.”

Ramia turns her whole body to face him, burrowing her face into his chest. A leg wrapping around his waist. Breathing slowed as they silently agree to call it a night, a blanket thrown over them and the lamplight turned off.

Before she falls asleep she kisses him where his heart would be, the gesture makes him pull her closer. Head resting on top of her own as he rubs gentle circles into her back.

“I love you.”

“And I you vhenan.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Rambelas: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramia and Abelas try give it another go.
> 
> Emphasis on the word "try"

“Well, been a while since we got to spend any proper time together.”

“Yes and for once I am not to blame.”

Ramia laughed at the highness of his voice and the grin that came along with his statement. Her course had become more practical and group centred, meaning less time for many things. Including Abelas, but he’d encouraged her to concentrate on her work and that lessened any anxiety she had on the matter.

They had finally managed to get their schedules under control, and Ramia decided to go ‘cruising’ as she put it. Which was basically her driving them around town, and every now and then stopping at a drive thru.

“Y’know there’s a beach nearby? Well, it’s not a beach…no sand…but there’s the ocean and it would be a nice view.”

“As we eat our chicken nuggets?”

“As I eat **my** chicken nuggets, **you** got yourself a three-piece.”

Abelas stares at her, face neutral but a pleading look in his eye.

“No Abelas.”

“…”

“I asked you if you wanted anything else and you said you didn’t!”

He tilted leaned his head against the head rest in the car seat. Ramia grumbled before putting the car back into gear and driving off.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Fine…”

“Thank you.”

“You have to give me one of your pieces.”

“You can have the leg.”

“You cheap bastard.”

They cheated and nibbled their fries all the way to the coast Ramia had mentioned, and she wasn’t lying. A beautiful view did grace them, and with spring finally making its arrival it assured a good afternoon. So the two of them climbed atop her car and set to work on their food, the waves hitting the shores a pleasant background noise in conjunction with the music on the radio.

“And since I am diligent and plan in advance, I can spend the rest of this term relatively stress free.”

Ramia nodded, her cheeks to full as she listened to Abelas talk. She was very glad to know what had occurred between them last had not soured their relationship, Abelas had acted like it never happened. To the point where he didn’t seem to initiate anything anymore, which worried her.

“Abelas…”

“Yes?”

“We’re still together right? Like…relationship-y…”

“Yes, why?”

Ramia shrugs her shoulders and fidgets with the laces on her shoes, eyes downcast. Too scared to look up at him. Knowing he would be figuring out what was wrong with her like he always did, with that perceptive look.

That big, dumb, stupid sexy look.

She mumbles when she feels him kiss her brow. It’s soft, and the most confidant kiss he has given her so far. He follows it with one to her cheek, and another to the raised bump along the bridge of her nose.

“I have not been affectionate enough.”

He says it as a fact, does not pose it as a question and Ramia cannot help but nod in agreement. She would always be quick in the past to lie and say things were fine when they were not. She feels that small pang in her chest that tells her she should tell him he has done nothing wrong, that he’s been perfect. But it was the truth, they had both barely seen each other and when they had it was no different to their time as simply friends.

She nods again, a bit more rigorously. More to say to herself that yes, she wanted him to be more affectionate and it was ok to make it clear. She couldn’t bring voice to it, not yet, and that was ok because he understood. She could always be truthful with him.

“I am sorry Rami,” Abelas says before placing a small chaste kiss to her lips. “I am still re-learning a lot of this, it has been some time since I have been with anyone.”

There was a lightness to the way he said it, like he wanted her to see the humour in it. Ramia did to some extent, but she was more so glad he was able to see what he had been doing wrong without much explanation. Even more glad when he pulled up her face to kiss her fully, food forgotten as he pulled her onto his lap.

The kiss was lazy in its slowness, and purely for the enjoyment of the closeness it brought them. But that meant she could feel every curve, every languid movement her made, and she could not stop the soft moans that escaped her. She didn’t want to, not when they spurred him on further.

“We should probably stop; anyone could drive by.”

Ramia begrudgingly pulled away, but her eyes sparked with an idea and she was down and off the roof of the car and into the driver’s seat. Calling Abelas to hurry and join her, and when he does he gives her a questioning glance.

“My mother lives close by, and she’s not home.”

“And…?”

Ramia stares at him blankly. How someone as smart as Abelas could have things fly over his head sometimes was a mystery to the girl.

“Gee Abelas, I wonder why I would invite my boyfriend to an empty house where I have my own bedroom and other intimate items of worth.”

“You…ah, right. Your house it is then.”

It was subtle, but Ramia could see the slight flush creep over Abelas’ cheekbones at what she had just proposed. She was glad he was still on the same page, but it made the drive to her old home all the more longer and nerve wracking. Filled with silence and anticipation.

“I thought your mother was an art dealer?”

“She is.”

“She owns a flower shop as well?”

When they had arrived, the town was quiet. Although it was Sunday so that much was to be expected. The flower shop in question stood before them, closed but a very colourful item among many on this street.

“No we just live in the apartment on top, has a roof area which is pretty awesome. I used to help the old lady who owns the florist but obviously college happened.”

“Pretty.”

“Yeah, I hope she’s alright.”

They ended the conversation and walked to the side door of the shop that led to the apartment, Ramia calls out and pauses, eyes darting about. Grinning at the silence, knowing they were definitely alone. All but dragging Abelas up the stairs.

It was a small place, but there was something quant about it to Abelas. Reminded him of his own childhood home in the countryside, with the rich deep wood and unconventional choices in wall colour. Particularly the choice of teal for the kitchen, where Ramia was leading him. Pulling out snacks and making him a drink. He could see in the bounce in her step that there was more than just excitement bubbling in her, Ramia seemed glad to be home.

Ramia excused herself, leaving Abelas to look at photos and fiddle with condiments. Opening and nosing in the fridge.

“That is a lot of meat.”

“Huh?”

Abelas closed the fridge swiftly, his words lost at Ramia’s change of clothes. He had always been weak kneed when he’d see her in short shorts. And these ones were frilly, the baggy shirt didn’t help either. When he looked up she was grinning, knew exactly what she was doing.

When she approached he hauled her up atop the counter, ignoring her squeak of surprise and rubbing his hands along the exposed skin of her thighs. Humming softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

Ramia repeatedly and shyly leaves kisses on his cheeks, his lips, everywhere within reach. For a moment his hands falter, that worry from their last time spent together resurfacing. Abelas had to keep mentally scolding himself, to remind himself that this wasn’t a performance. That Ramia didn’t want anything more than to just share this part of relationships with him, to bond in a more physical manner. She didn’t care about how he looked, how thin he was or how out of practice he was.

If she could look at him the way she did then, the way she was now, then he needed to stop worrying.

Abelas moved his head lower to leave teasing kisses along her inner thighs, leaving Ramia squirming in giggles and snorts. Abelas grinned against her thigh, ignoring her hand’s slapping lightly against his shoulder to make him stop as she continued to laugh and shimmy about.

Abelas suddenly decided what he wanted to do with her.

“Where is your room?” He asks before firmly capturing her lips with his own, helping her off the counter. Without a word Ramia takes his hand and leads him down the hallway, her room is spacious and it’s all he takes note of because he feels arousal filling him. The prospect of finally being able to have her pushing all other thoughts from his mind but her.

Ramia is taking backward steps till her knees hit the mattress of her bed, hopping up onto the middle of the large bed. Lower lip caught between her teeth as she twists around onto her stomach to rummage in a bedside-draw to look for condoms. Squeaking in surprise when her shorts and underwear are pulled in one swoop, his hands then coming to rub along the sides of her waist. Drinking in the sight of her.

His hands come up to fondle the wide cheeks of her ass, giving them a hard generous squeeze before an idea came to mind. Giving a playful but levelled smack.

“AH!”

“I’m sorry!” Abelas splutters and withdraws his hands immediately. Cursing to himself, clearing being too rough and getting ahead of himself. “I thought you might like that…”

Ramia twists around and see the embarrassment start across the man face and immediately pulls him in to bury his face in her chest. Giggling at his muffled grumbling.

“I do! As long as I’m given some warning. Oh honey don’t be embarrassed!”

“I’m sorry…” Abelas says again when he lifts his and rest a chin against her sternum, he feels stupid, but the amusement lighting Ramia’s lessens the churning in his gut.

They put the little hiccup behind them, quickly forgotten as Abelas leaves a trail of nips and kisses down her chest and across her stomach. Smiling as the tables turn and now it’s Ramia that’s flustered as he spreads her legs, exposed from the waist down and right within his line of sight.

“Don’t stare at it…”

“I want to,” Abelas whispers, suckling at the skin of her inner thighs, sitting up to remove his shirt and pants. The room suddenly feeling so much hotter. “I love looking at you, all of you.”

Ramia’s whimpers fill the air as he starts to tongue and brush his lips against her outer lips, touching with lips and teeth everywhere but where she wanted it. Her hands clutched tightly in his own as he played with her, teased her.

“Abelas…come on…” she begs, legs spreading wider to gesture him closer.

Abelas takes the bait and pulls her closer, pulling her lips apart, seeing her quiver and subsiding his own to concentrate. Pressing the flat of his tongue against her opening and making slow drawn out laps with his tongue from opening to her swelling clit.

“Oh…oh wow, oh god I knew this would be good but I didn’t think it would feel **this** good…Abelas…fuck, right there like that! Keep doing that!”

The more she drawled on the faster Abelas went, clutching at her hips and devouring her the way he would her lips. Eventually suckling her clit and driving a finger inside her, earning a startling gasp and more encouragement. Adding a second finger.

Her voice kept pitching higher and higher, her hips rocking into the rhythm of his fingers, her walls contracted around his fingers. She was close, just a little bit more, a little bit longer and she would-

“Ramia?”

Both of them immediately froze, eyes blown wide and panic setting their hearts off. Ramia was the first to sit up, face flushed and fear blowing her eyes wide.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” She whispered.

“Please do not tell me that is your-”

“Ramia? Ramia are you home?”

Ramia jumped out of bed, quickly shoving pants back on and dragging Abelas out of the bed and towards her wardrobe.

“What are you doing?!”

“Just get in there!”

“Ramia!” The voice called out again.

“It’s my mother! She can’t know you’re here!”

“Wait, what…? Does she not know?”

“Be quiet! Stay in there and don’t come out until I come back!”

Before Abelas could say another work the wardrobe was slammed shut, and Ramia’s muffled voice could be heard down the hall, speaking to her mother.

He was starting to wonder if the powers that be didn’t want them having sex with each other. Knees brought up to his chest, trying to ignore his half hard erection and the fun him and Ramia _could_ be having.

Well, at least she kept smelling sticks in her wardrobe. Which explained why she always smelt like vanilla, or other confectionaries. But Abelas had to wonder how much longer he would have to stay in here. His legs had begun to cramp.

It was nice to catch up with her mother Ramia thought, she had been incredibly busy lately and it showed. But she had apparently been seeing someone and that had developed into an entire conversation in and of itself.

Spending the better half of the afternoon drinking tea and talking about her new boyfriend and Ramia’s studies.

To be nice, she had offered to go run some errands for her mother. Standing in the checkout with a few necessities before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

“Hello?”

_“Ramia…”_

“Yeah mama?”

_“…….”_

“Mama?”

_“Why is there a man half-naked and asleep in your wardrobe?”_

“……”

_“Ramia.”_

“I’ll be home…as soon as I can.”

_“Yes, you will.”_

Ramia hung up the phone, staring dead ahead as her blood ran cold and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Fuck.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	6. A Different Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Moro and Solas, an alternate first kiss that is accidental and then gets... really REALLY heated (like takes place after wisdom without Moro initiating a relationship before then)

A few months had passed since the confrontation with the mages in the Exalted Plains. The death of Wisdom had taken an enormous toll on Solas. Despite having taken some time to himself before returning to the Inquisition, at times, he found his mind wandering back to his friend and his chest would tighten, the pain coming back and making everything feel like it was caving in on him.

Solas had learnt how to hide it, to seem aloof and professional when confronted by servants or other members of the inquisition. Moro had never been around when these moments happened, that of which he was gladdened for. Things did not slip passed her easily.

And she had happened to be coming to the rotunda when the grief was flaring up again. A sinking and tugging feeling in his chest. He tried to speak calmly and clearly to the Inquisitor, but there was a shakiness in his voice Moro picked up on and she was looking at him intently. She placed a hand on his forearm, noticing him flinch at the contact.

“Solas…are you alright?”

Moro had been understanding throughout the entire affair, surprisingly so. When he disappeared she sent no one after him, and welcomed him back with dignity and open arms. She did not pry, did not force him to omit information he was not willing to share. And perhaps it was because a kinship had been born from his own loss, he saw the tell-tale signs, the look of someone who knew a loss that shook you to your core. Where did not know what to do with yourself.

And perhaps that was why he pressed his palm into the hand on his arm, not to push her away but clinging to it. A cry for help.

“I…I…no, I need…” His voice came out broken and hoarse, tears were prickling at the edges of his eyes. He had kept it all bottled for so long that when she had asked the question it made the dam burst. Made all the pain he tried to keep at bay blow to the surface and he did not want to do it alone. He did not want to be alone to his sorrow, and he was ever thankful that Moro caught it. Pulling his aware from the rotunda and finding his quarters, to give them some measure of privacy.

They sat side by side on his bed, the only furniture in the room. His hands were clenched at his knees as he only the sobs to wrack though him, her hand came out to hold one of his and he held it like a lifeline. If she felt any pain from the clenching of his fist, Moro made no comment. Remaining silent as she held his hand, his crying filling the silence of the small room.

Eventually he was reduced to heavy breathing, getting his bearings while Moro switched hands so she could rub circles into his back. It was a much needed comfort; she had told him once he did not have to mourn alone. He understands now her insistence on the matter, he had spent so much time alone that he had forgotten how good companionship could feel. That he would find it in Moro surprise him, but it was a welcome change to their usual dynamic. While things had improved between them, to have someone he could trust at least a bit was good. Wanted even.

“I am sorry for troubling you like this Inquisitor.”

She gives his back a harsh slap, and it snaps him out of his melancholy at least for a moment as he mirrors her grin.

“Don’t be silly Solas,” The mirth leaves her eyes for moment. “Losing someone never gets easier, it is not something that can always be handled in solitude.”

Solas nods and looks up at her, she has a playful frown on her face as she wipes the tears from his face the way a mother would to a sulking child. A rumble of laughter escapes him at her gesture before they fall back into silence. Her eyes soften, more than he had ever seen them do before, and she cups his cheek and plants a small chaste kiss to his cheek. Her thumb rubbing the other.

“You’ll be alright Solas.” She says, but Solas isn’t listening. Surprised by the tender gesture, her lips so soft on his cheek. And all he can think is how kind Moro has been, how kind she is being and how it leaves a tenderness in him a warmth that longs to feel her lips again.

Solas is screaming at himself on the inside when he presses his lips firmly against her own.

Her body freezes, but eventually melts against him and it gives him an excuse to wrap arms around her waist and pull her as close as their positions next to each other can afford. When they pull away from air he expects anger from her, but she is…soft, her eyes are lidden with what he can only expect is desire as she stares into his eyes. Lowering to gaze at his mouth as she pulls him back in again, and Solas behaves like a starved man. He is pressing her down into the bed, lips hungrily attacking her own as she breaths heavy with every parting. His name on her lips in surprise and want as he moves from her mouth to her neck.

He is aware of the gravity of what he is doing when he catches his hand pushing up her dress, he aches to touch the long expanse of her leg but removes himself. She lies there in shock and what he undoubtedly knows it excitement, but he sees the confusion in the knot of her brow. He is ashamed when he sees her pull her dress back down, her face flushed.

“I am so sorry…I should not have…I’m sorry.” The words come out rushed as he runs from her, through the corridors and back to the rotunda. Leaving a confused Moro alone.

Hours pass and Solas has spent it painting the latest mural, a means to distract himself and not think of the colossal idiocy of his actions.

“Solas…”

Solas looks at her with widened eyes, an apology is already rising to spill but she beats him to it. She is wringing her hands in front of her, the only giveaway to any anxiety she is feeling in this moment.

“You were grieving, vulnerable…I should have pushed you away and not encouraged it.”

“The fault is mine Inquisitor, please do not blame yourself,” The stand awkwardly in front of each other, unsure how to proceed. “It would…perhaps be best to forget it happened.”

“Yes! Yes, you are right…nothing good could come of this…” They both seem eager to agree, more of a convincement to themselves than at each other. “However…”

Solas quirks a brow at her, and there is humour in her eyes now as she approaches him. Raising her head to look at the painting in front of them.

“We have made a friendship before this, a miracle in my opinion.”

Solas snorts, but nods in agreement.

“It truly would be a shame to let it go to waste over what…happened.”

“Yes, you are right Inquisitor.”

“Moro please, I…I would like you to use my name, if that’s alright.”

“Moro it is then.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	7. Waterfall Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kellinahasaship asked: Prompt: Moro and Solas, after-battle-cleaning-up-session-in-a-river shenanigans? :D

“This is exactly the sort of nonsense that attracts unwanted guests Vhenan.”

“Y’know Solas just because we’re getting old it doesn’t mean we have to act like it.”

“Well one of us is certainly not ‘acting their age’.”

Solas had hoped to prove a point to the others at camp when they gave knowing looks to both him and Moro as they ventured off to bath at the stream close by. That it was simply for bathing, and they would not be up to anything as perverse as fooling around out in the open.

But no, Moro just had to be in the mood, in fact she had been in the mood far too often. Any chance they had to be alone she would be upon him, smothering him with kisses and attention. He didn’t mind it at really, but he had to wonder if there was something in the water, or whether her water skins had been replaced with booze.

“Alright fine, will you let me wash your back at least?”

Solas sighed but relented with an upturned grin, turning his back to her and allowing himself to enjoy love and care the best way Moro knew how. Looking after him. Eyes closing as she worked up a lather and the scrubbing became more gentle, and more relaxing.

“Lie back ma’lath.”

Solas hums in reply, leaning back till his back is pressed flush against Moro’s chest, and he can feel her legs press and cradle him there. His hands without thought go to them, Palms flat on thick thighs as his thumbs rub back and forth. His head falls back against her shoulder as he sighs, unaware just how much he needed this. Feeling the washcloth move from his back to rub more gently across him chest, down his belly.

Solas grumbles low in his throat, ending in a chuckle when he feels the cloth replaced by her hand, wandering as she licks the shell of his ear and pulls it between her teeth.

“I don’t think I have the energy for what you are seeking fenor.”

“You don’t have to move a muscle for what **_I_** want my love.” Moro whispers as she takes his length in hand, still soft, but she could feel Solas’ legs tense and spread wider. His invitation.

_Well, this was something Solas wouldn’t be completely averse to. Moro had always been terribly good with her hands._

So good that it doesn’t take him long to get hard, and from her tactics tonight she clearly wasn’t looking to take long. She’s cupping him with one hand and pumping him in the other, kissing a path up his neck till she’s at his ear again. Whispering filthy things that are making his face flush and did his fingers deeper into her thighs.

“Moro…”

“Hmm? More?”

“Yes…”

His words are broken, worried if he says more than necessary he might speak too loud. Alert someone to what they are doing, and he doesn’t want that, no. Not when his love has just started, not when there is barely time anymore for them to enjoy each other alone.

Moro only laughs low in her throat at the desperate whine to his request, hand moving up to tug at the base as she uses her thumb and forefinger to tease his head. The sudden change has pressing further into her, finding her jaw and speaking in his tongue as he lathers kisses wherever he can afford to in his current position.

Eventually the teasing becomes too much, and Solas is reaching closer to his end. Moro can tell, always can and never fails to tease him for it as she cackles heartily. Solas matches her laughter with his own smile and rises to turn till he has both knees pressed against her outer thighs. Lips crashing against her own, breathing harshly through their noses and moaning into each other’s mouths. Lost in each other, any concern for getting caught forgotten as she takes him in hand again.

Her pumps are more rigorous and desperate this time, his hips bucking as he fucks her hand and pants against her throat. Face buried there as he begs her to go faster, to give him release.

His voice stutters and a strangled gasp escapes him when he cums, and his breathing steadies as he leans into Moro’s embrace. Her hand softer as he gives the last of his release, cooing and smiling as he presses his forehead against hers before dropping it against her shoulder. Tired and spent.

“We should clean up and leave before the others start to worry.”

“In a moment vhenan…in a moment…”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com)


	8. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moro's having one of those bad days
> 
> but Solas is there to keep her company

“You are generous today vhenan.”

Solas whispers the words into the skin of her neck, pressing against it, hand pushing the rest of the robe off her shoulder and leaving half of her upper body bare. And where his shoulders are a dusting of freckles, Moro’s leave a scattered constellation of beauty marks. Few in number but enough to give him pause and appreciate the sight, fingers dancing a path to each one till he comes to the nape of her neck.

His love is sentimental tonight, sees it in the way she is clueing him in to remove the other sleeve of her robe. Her arms wrapping around and holding him, chests pressed tightly against each other. One hand brushing her hair to the side while the other is rubbing soothingly against the plane of her back. Finding more similar marks across the dipping slope of her back.

His hummed laugh earns a sigh of contentment from her as she simply holds him, leg resting atop his own. His brows furrow slightly as the silence seems to linger, including her embrace.

“ _What is wrong my love? This not like you_.”

The elvhen rolls off his tongue in a silent whisper, pulling her face to look at him. There is a sadness in her eyes, but none that he doesn’t usually see linger at the edges of them as there always seems to be.

Moro had become much happier since their relationship had blossomed into what it was now. But that sadness was always there, from secrets he knew she held close, like roots of an aged tree do to the earth.

Yet he never pried, how could he when he was the same? Secrets held close that their love could soothed but never cure.

“Just one of those days Solas, I did not feel like struggling alone for once however.”

Solas understands the burdens of leadership all too well, he plants a soft lingering kiss to her brow after he resigns to speak no more of it. He is surprised when she lays back, moves the rest of the silk and leaves her body open to him clearly giving Solas the reigns. He wants to ask her why but the time for questions is gone. He sees it in the way she rests her hands on her stomach, head cast to the side with eyes gently shut.

He repositions himself to lay beside her, leaning against his elbow and he draws soft patterns with his fingertips across her skin. Up her thighs, to the soft pouch of her belly; which endeared him that she could be so lean and muscled everywhere but there. His grin widening as she shoos his hands when they linger there for too long. He continues up to caress the plane between her breast, smiling when she turns her head to his side and smiles at him through half-lidded eyes.

Her posture relaxes even more, and he obliges to repeat the caresses in different strokes and temperaments, but always remaining gentle. Smile deepening when her hips jerk ever so slightly when his fingers travel close to her sex.

Solas sits up and places his weight on one hand as he lingers his hand there, hands skimming over the dip that stands between her heat and her inner thigh. Her legs spread out slightly as he appreciates the soft skin of her inner thigh, hears her sigh his name and run her own hand up the arm closest to her.

She is relaxed, calm and pliant tonight while his heart skips a beat at the tender look she gives him. Brushing hair from her forehead to kiss it, cupping her sex and professing endearments. She’s built up enough arousal that rubbing and bringing her pleasure won’t bring any discomfort.

He hums his approval when he sees the effect he is having on her.

Chest rising and stomach taunt as her back bends at his clever hand. Toes curling and fingers clench and unclench as they struggle to find purchase. She sighs and moans like Solas does when he eats sweet pastries when he thinks no one is looking.

It is a sound full of indulgence and satisfaction. His ministrations acting as a balm for a long neglected ache, and she has been aching for a long, long time. When had She last indulged like this? Allowed herself to be taken care of, to be tended to with love and care.

A knock ruptures the tranquillity of their union and something in Moro ruptures as well. Curling on her side and growling out in frustration, her cries ending in sobs.

“Is there no piece in this fucking castle?!” She yells.

Solas is taken aback by the passion and despair in her voice, and before she moves to answer the door he is stilling her. Rising and finding a plane robe to cover his own body as he descends the steps to answer the call.

Moro is tired, she does not want to pretend to be alright on this night but the people will not leave her be. It is more than she can bear tonight. So she is grateful when she hears Solas’ voice in the background. Dismissive, curt and absolute as he tells whoever is at the door to leave and forbid any others from intruding this night and tomorrow morn.

She never thought the sound of a locking door would be like music in her ears.

Moro sat up, hair dishevelled and falling to one side and she watches Solas return up the steps. He abandons the robe and she notices the small shiver he makes at being naked once again. His attention focus on her again after he closes the balcony doors. Squatting to get to eye-level with her and take hold of her hand.

“While this would be a good moment to carry you in some grand romantic gesture, I’m afraid we both know how terrible that would go.”

Moro bursts out in laughter, remembering quite well how disastrous it was when Solas once tried to do just that. The remark lifts her mood a little, and she lets him pull her in for another kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck as she returns it with as much passion.

“Come to bed.” He asks of her, his hand never letting go of her as he straightens and tugs lightly.

Solas tries to bring back their previous mood, and he hopes she won’t try to overtake the situation as she usually does. He was so keen on taking care of her, to have each other in a way they barely do. He delights in her quick repositioning onto her back, stretching her arms upward as she settles into the blankets and furs.

He used it as a chance to trail the space between her ribs with teasing nips and brushing of his lips till he reaches her breasts. Taking both in hand, squeezing until he hears Moro’s sound of disapproval. Her hands moving his to continue his previous gentle treatment up and down the length of her.

He is taken aback again at her behaviour, but it makes him smile. Boyishly so.

“ _You are surprising today my heart.”_ Solas confesses.

“ _I just…”_

He wonders if she struggles to find the words in the elvhen tongue or if she cannot find the right words in general. But Moro was never good with her words, and Solas will not ask that of her, not now, not when the world asks her of everything.

He cups her face and sees her eyes well up with tears. He doesn’t wipe them away; doesn’t tell her it will be alright, doesn’t try to fill the silence with humour or useless promises. Moro is silent as the tears roll down to tickle the sides of her head where baby hairs grow. A small upward curve to her lips as Solas rubs his thumbs back and forth.

“I know vhenan.”

He positions himself between her legs, worried for a moment that she might resist such a position but is once again surprised at arms wrapping around to pull him close. Legs opening wider to accommodate as his name falls from her lips like a plead. He feels her, hot and wet and he has to compose himself before he does something foolish. Solas envelopes her and holds her as close as he possibly can, his lips hovering inches away from her own.

“I know.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


	9. Finger bang bang bang (Deleted Promise scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is no longer needed in Promise but it goes here now haha!

“This is a mistake. You know this yes?” The raspy hesitance he spoke with gave him away despite the bluntness of his question.

“Yes.” Ramia whispered, her hands coming up to cup his face and bring him closer. “But it’s mine to make.”

This time when Abelas returned the kiss Ramia felt devoured by him, a small mewl of excitement as he used the hand against her neck to pull her in deeper while the other ran across her thigh and hips. Her heart raced as his tongue teased at her, daring her to let him in.

Abelas pulled her flush against him as he delved his tongue inside of her, stealing more gasps and pulling needy moans out of her.

“Wait.” Ramia gasped, placing a hand against his chest. Rested her forehead against his, eyes closed and breath heavy as it fanned against his face.

“Ramia…?”

“I just…need a moment. Geez…where’d all that come from?” Abelas chuckled, hands running up and down her sides before giving her hips a generous squeeze. Happily giving in for more embraces and smooches, he had left the poor girl wanting for some time and let her have her fill.

Although he would be a liar if he said he hadn’t craved this as well.

For a while they stayed like that, Ramia straddled along his lap and eyes searching each other. Eventually the silence bordered on awkward and her ears grew red as she fiddled with what remained of his armour.

“Realising the repercussions of your passion?”

“I’m just…I dunno…”

“This is young, and new Ramia. Under different circumstances I would let it grow into something beautiful.”

“……”

“I am sorry da’lath’in.”

Ramia kissed him again.

“I still want you.” She confessed, voice barely above a whisper.

“I will not.”

“Why not?” Abelas chuckled internally, how quickly her voice could go from sultry to aggressive.

“I’m tired.”

“Aww.” She cooed mockingly. “Are you just THAT old?”

“You figured me out.” Abelas confessed sarcastically. “I am decrepit and nothing works.” Ramia giggled at his jests, her laughter slowly shifting into whining as she ground herself against him. Kissing along his jaw and leaving open-mouthed kisses along his neck, purring at the rise she was getting out of him.

“No asha.”

“Please…”

“This armour isn’t coming off.”

Ramia gave a puff, annoyed but complied. Abelas did not miss the disappointment in her gaze and felt slightly guilty before an idea struck him. Before she could crawl off his lap he was reeling her back in. A soft “oh” on her lips as he undid the clasps off the front of her leather, tutting at her lack of any other clothing underneath.

A deep and heavy blush fell on her cheeks as her chest was bared for him. Ramia started to feel embarrassed when he just stared at her breasts. Mistaking his hungry gaze for disappointment.

“I get it they’re small!” She grumbled as she stared off to the side, hands clinging to his biceps as she avoided his gaze.

They were indeed small, too small to fill his hand when he placed his there. He gave a quick kiss to her collarbone before pushing a breast upwards and taking it between his lips.

“Oh…shit.”

“Language asha.”

“Shut up…oh…do that again…please?” Abelas obliged, giving the same treatment to the other and leaving Ramia and whimpering mess, moving her leg between his own to rub herself wantonly against him.

Abelas pulled himself away, hands digging inside her hair and pulling her down for another kiss, albeit a much more wet and sloppier one.

“Abelas…please.”

The sentinel gave a scolding tut, pulling the fabric of her pants low enough to delve a hand inside her smallclothes, finding her wet and ready. A loud moan escaping her as he made himself familiar with every inch of her.

His finger traced around her entrance, peppering kisses and chuckling against her ear when she growled at his slow and teasing motions. With enough encouragement he circled her clit with his thumb while his fingers drove inside her aching walls.

Ramia bit her lip, breathing heavily threw her nose as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face deeply into the crook of his neck to muffle her sounds. Heat coiling deeply as her body twitched and twisted at his ministrations.

“I did not think you would be so quiet Ramia. Or perhaps I’m not pleasing you well enough?”

“No…” She whispered.

“No?” Abelas placed more pressure with his thumb. “Am I not pleasing you?” His teasing only made her hold him closer, her whispers and whimpers more desperate and needy. She was close, he could feel it in the way she squeezed around his fingers.

He repositioned her atop him, replacing his thumb with the heel of his palm and driving his fingers harder and faster. Silencing her screams with his lips he drove into her till she was still, hips twitching and short gasps leaving her as she rode her high.

Ramia’s eyes were heavy and dilated, legs quivering and shaking as she smothered Abelas in lazy kisses.

“You are beautiful.” He confessed between kisses. Helping Ramia right herself, pulling up her pants and brushing her hair from her face, tracing his thumb across her cheek. “It will be too soon when dawn comes.”

* * *

[Prompt me](mindtrove.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
